


Destiel x9...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dean Sam and Cas at the end of all things..., Hints of prior Wincest if you squint, M/M, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story: Destiel happening, seen from Sam, Dean and Castiel's points of view. Starts with them on a hunt, mid-late S6 as Cas/Dean are falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye Opening

Sam can tell you about the first time he saw it. _Really_ saw it, no maybes.

He’s standing in a Tulsa diner waiting for the lady to count his change from the register, and he happens to glance back at their table as Dean’s setting down his coffee cup. 

He sees Cas pick up Dean’s hand, examining it minutely, and it’s striking how Dean doesn’t toss Cas’ touch away in the middle of a busy restaurant. Dean is, he further notes, _patiently_ watching Cas with a tiny smile on his lips that’s… content.

They’d had a run-in with demons, and Cas was kind enough to give them each a healing laying-on of angel hands before they crashed last night. 

Apparently, he had missed a spot.

“Thanks,” Sam nods as the lady drops the change in his palm, eyes still on _them_ as Cas runs his fingers repeatedly over the gouge between Dean’s thumb and forefinger. Sam sees the healing glow happening plain as day and, yeah, it's probable no one here will even notice or maybe they’ll just take it for sunlight through the window.

But damn, Cas…in _public_? A cut half healed-over? Not subtle, man. So not cool.

“What?” Dean asks as Sam sits. 

Cas is still holding Dean’s hand, two fingers stroking the spot he’s mended, and every joke Sam’s ever heard lobbed at Dean about ‘your boyfriend’ and ‘your angel’ is rendered kind of crude by the look on Cas' face right now.

“Nothing,” Sam pushes a tip under the salt shaker. “C’mon...”

He catches Dean’s ‘don’t be such a fucking girl’ look as they leave, and his heart falls.

Yes, he’s feeling some ‘zero sum’ jealousy. But that’s not what’s making him frown.

This can’t end well. And there will be no convincing either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo prompt for this chapter: Love me tender


	2. A mixture of two or more elements...

They’re on a long, straight strip of highway, and Sam wishes they weren’t because he is driving. 

More challenging terrain would make a better excuse for all the silence.

They’d fought over how to proceed on the job they’re on. Sam, unable to take Cas’ endless somnolent reasoning and Dean’s snark, slammed a hand into the dashboard and barked ‘could you two _be_ any more married?”

Dean just snorted. Sam saw Cas’ head tilt in the rearview, and the scowl that said he was trying to make sense of baby brother again. 

Cas blipped out of the car shortly after to run down some info for them all; it was a beyond-handy skill that Sam usually appreciated, but …

“Look, I know you’re all kinds of weirded out …” with him gone Dean is settling into the passenger’s seat, a spare sweatshirt balled up for a pillow, looking for a comfortable angle to catch some sleep. “You’ve got no reason to be. Okay? We’re just….”

“Just what, Dean? He’s an angel, a soldier of _God_. Cold and dispassionate, and you know it. Every bit as much of a _dick_ sometimes as the rest of…”

“‘ _A combination or mixture of two or more elements_ ,’” Dean recited. 

Sam fumed but let him go on. 

“It’s a definition….. _one_ definition of marriage. Looked it up last time the word got casually thrown around. We are… _combined_ , him and me. Chew on _that_ and let me get some damn shuteye, please.”

“He’ll hurt you...”

“Ohhhh….” Dean flopped toward the window and tossed the shirt away. “Sweet Jesus, Sammy. Do not start triangulating, here. Love you too, bro! That what you need from me?”

“Screw you.”

“Besides… which part of ‘all three of us are fucked anyway’ don’t you get?”

That was something to chew on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this bingo square: Love and Marriage


	3. Because ... Reasons

Cas landed back in the car to Dean asleep and Sam still driving. 

It had rained while he was gone. He could smell it, heard water hissing under the tires. The impossible beauty of random moments on Earth was… intoxicating.

“Find anything we can use?”

Cas saw Sam’s eyes in the rear view mirror, demanding.

“Yes.” 

The rest would wait until Dean woke up.

Cas used the pause to watch the way Dean's head was lying against the headrest, bouncing lightly with the grooves and the potholes. Dean was _out_ , his mouth softly open, eyelids flitting.

“He deserves someone who won’t hurt him. Or use him like a tool,” Sam said. “I think you _get_ that if you’re honest.”

Cas knew Sam saw each word landing on him one by one, making him slump.

“I. Didn’t. Ask for this.”

“Sure. I know. But you could let it go. Not be quite so…. attached at the hip to my brother?”

It was the closest Sam would ever come to erecting a ‘No Trespassing’ sign.

“No.” 

“No, why?”

“Because … I’ll have….” Cas breathed deep. “… I'll have the bulk of eternity without him. If I am lucky. And never before have I looked on someone and … _recognized_. Knew….that we…that _I_....”

Dean stirred, woke, and that was that.

“Hit a rest stop, please?” Dean slurred and Sam nodded. “I’m freaking _starving_. Find one with a diner.”

They ate in silence, except for the moment Dean looked from Sam to Cas. 

“What’d I miss?” 

“Nothing,” Cas said, eyes on the table. “We’re all … tired. I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” Dean finished the thought with his mouth full. “’Cause angels get tired. Not. Freaking _babies_.”

It was the closest Dean would come to telling them to kiss and make up or get both their asses kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt this chapter: Love me for a reason...


	4. What will be?

_They’ll_ never be. 

As in _be_. Like the couples in the TV movies; horizontal, skin to skin. Or even the pizza man and the babysitter. Not once. Ever.

It’s hard to accept, now that he wants it. 

“You hearing me?” Dean’s brushing, rinsing, spitting. “Need your input … _if_ you’re not too busy surfing porn. Prevert.”

“M’listening,” Cas mutters from the corner chair, eyes on the laptop. It’s that or Dean’s ass, six-eighths covered by a measly towel.

Sam’s away, chasing a lead. 

Alone time with Dean used to feel so… perfect. Like a _thing_ that belonged to them. Now?

He wonders if all the humans feel this sweet, unresolvable ache at some point? _Tristesse_. The French have the best words for feelings.

“So," Dean walks to his duffel, searches up fresh jeans, twisting hard to make his back pop, hissing when it does. “I think it’s best if we…”

He barely waits to hit the bathroom to lose the towel and Cas, unfortunately, looks up.

Full Deanal nudity. 

_“Ohhh….”_

It’s a mere sigh, but the Winchesters have sharp ears.

“Enough," Dean tugs the laptop away, giving Cas' hard on a glower. “Harmonic resonance theory? Tell me you do _not_ get boners from web pages about… _Neurocomputational physics?”_

Cas’ mouth pops open. Closes. 

Then Dean sees exactly where Cas’ eyes are; all over his shoulders, his chest, his warm damp skin and half-zipped pants.

Cas sees Dean’s eyes fly wide with surprise. Worry. 

Like he’s never seen Cas, until now.

“I need to go.. outside.” He tries. Dean’s free hand pins him. “Please… let me … _Dean_. Let me go.”

“No."

Something in his voice is… warm. Sad. 

Full of tristesse. 

It’s terrifying, this moment, and... theirs. All theirs.

“Don’t go anywhere, buddy,” Dean’s hand doesn’t move. “Give me a sec. Okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's bingo prompt: Love at first sight


	5. Hearts on Fire ~ So Worth It

Three seconds. Castiel counts them, watching many things play over Dean's face in those moments – doubt, worry, fear. 

Then the hand pinning him to the chair rises, cupping Castiel’s jaw. A thumb runs over his lower lip and he sighs, mouth closing to kiss the pad of the digit.

His eyes fall closed. He doesn’t see it when Dean drops in, kisses him softly; once, twice, then he’s teasing him open with his tongue, inviting Cas’ tongue to come play and oh… it’s _not_ like the porn at _all_ , it’s _sweet_ how Dean tastes him, maps with his brain and his body how to kiss Cas ‘til he’s dizzy.

“Hey,” Cas feels Dean’s breath against his lips. “You ever take… _liberties_ with your vessel?”

“No,” His eyes open slowly, halfway. Dean is grinning down at him. “I know humans do but I’ve… suppressed it. I never saw the point.”

“You’re about to. I think you’ll be happily surprised. Holy crap; I’m really your first, huh beautiful?” 

Dean tugs him to his feet, pulls him in tight, and now when he kisses him there’s the added sensation of being _held_ ; a strong, hot body pressed against his and Dean is _hard_ , Dean _wants_ him. He feels Dean’s grip getting tighter, his chest rising and falling faster and yessss….

They _will_ be. _They_ are, now; they’re one.

“C’mon, Castiel,” Dean’s fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him toward the bed. “Let’s go make a bunch of people say ‘I told you so.’”

~~*~~

“Slow, okay?” Dean’s over him, knees digging into the bed, hips dropping to rub cocks oh-so-briefly and Cas can only nod, can’t get words out.

Dean’s fingers are rough but his touch is gentle, teasing goose bumps out of him. He tastes sweet, musky, _delicious_ everywhere Cas can reach as they twist and roll, a full-body kiss.

Cas lets him lead but he knows what Dean wants, what he loves most in bed, knows it like he knows everything about him. So he heads downward – pleased when Dean makes a sound of anticipaton, adoring the ripple of electricity shooting through his abs, his thighs as Cas licks and sucks and bites them, heart soaring when he gets his mouth firmly around his hard, wet cock and Dean levitates off the bed.

“Fuck, baby, ye _h, su _uuu_ ck me, suuu _ckk_ kk….oh, Cas….”_

Fingers dig at his hair and into his shoulders and it’s a rough but beautiful kind of raw. So he feels wounded, like he failed when Dean pulls out less than a minute later, panting and urging him back up. 

“Dean, I’m sorry, I ….” 

“Don’t you dare,” Beads of sweat are rolling over his chest as he climbs over him, finds the perfect angle for them to rut. “Next time, I swear, I _will_ come in your mouth, I can’t _wait_ but right now… I _need you_ here, okay? Come _with_ me….” 

Later, Dean will tease him about how those two words – need you – made Cas come like a rocket. Right now he’s too busy tugging at their twitching dicks, shuddering and shaking too, making it last as long as he can until they’re collapsed, heaving. 

“I understand.” Cas says when he can and Dean knows he's thinking of the pause before that first kiss. “This… complicates everything. Doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Dean doesn’t move a muscle. “Always does… when it’s not just fucking.” 

Cas strokes his hair, holds him until he’s out then stares at the ceiling. 

It’s worth it. No matter what happens next. Or how _they_ might be used against them. 

So worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Bingo propt is the free, center square of a heart so prettily on fire.


	6. The Strongest Shape

Cas hates being around when a simple hunt goes badly.

“ _Dammit_ , Sammy. Unearned base runners turn around and _bite_ us in the ass every time…”

“It’s my fault he got away? ‘Cause maybe if you’d grow the _hell_ up, learn a little _patience_ and _think_ …”

“Yeah, navel gazing – that’s what was called for. Introspection. Or, oh: Maybe work on your reaction time and _gank_ the goddamned _bad guys_ when we’ve _got_ ‘em?”

It’s ugly how they bark and snark, customizing the pain they're delivering.

“It’s okay, Castiel,” Sam says. 

Dean had stormed out for a ride. Sam’s grabbing a beer, kicking back in the chair Cas was sitting in yesterday when Dean first kissed him.

“I feel like I should do something when you two…" Castiel offers. "But I don’t know what.”

“We’ll get past it,” Sam takes a drink, shaking his head as he swallows. “It’s a fine line between love and hate sometimes. You know?”

He huffs out a soft laugh at the look on Cas’ face that says he has no idea.

“I know you …went there. While I was gone. Could smell it all over you when I got back,” Sam sees Cas is taking him literally. “No.. not…I mean it was…obvious things have changed.”

“I thought when you knew, you would..... but I sense no animosity.”

“That’s ‘cause I don’t feel any. It’s just… Dean being all in with you? I’m not convinced it’s a good thing for him. No offense. And us traveling together? May sound silly, but three feels like bad luck.”

“A triangle is the strongest shape, Sam. Perhaps…whichever of us is most … _whole_ at any given time can be the base.”

Cas sees him considering his words, and feels hope .

It’s tricky, building a triangle. But Cas gets this much – there’s no Dean without Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Bingo prompt: Love to Hate You


	7. Just Like Heaven

“Leave that on. Please?”

Dean draws his hand away from the clock radio, listens long enough to pick up what he’s hearing.

“You like this song, Cas?”

“Yes.”

“Emo. So shocking. Not.”

They all bunk in together and just crash some nights, mostly the ones when they boys are so beat there isn’t the energy for food or talk or much of anything but shuteye. Other nights Sam takes a room and Dean wakes up with an arm and leg slung over him, Cas’ head in the nook where his shoulder and chest meet.

_However far away…._

“You know… it’s the longest you’ve been with us. Uninterrupted.”

It’s been a month. Dean’s getting used to it. And bracing for it - feeling hollow and left behind. Alone. 

_However long I stay…_

Angels don’t sleep but Cas …he rests overnight now, feels sweetly mopey in the morning. He’ll nod yes sometimes when Sam’s handing out the beers or Dean’s picking up burgers. It’s almost like he’s ….

He’s not. 

And this won’t last. Good things don’t last, bad things are endless and some things never will change no matter who you let in or what you admit to them.

_Whatever words I say…_

“Over,” Cas climbs him, pins Dean’s hands, dipping in with a purposeful leer. “Tongue, please. I need your tongue.”

“Stop it….” Dean’s half pissed, but fighting not to laugh at the same time.

The boy’s got an oral fixation half a mile wide. 

It’s awesome. 

_You make me feel like I am…._

He accepts the rough kiss, the stubble burn, lets Cas rock against him until they’re both groaning, bodies tightening, fingers digging into hips and hair and then he flips him, pushes a leg aside.

He’ll be riding hot, tight angel in few seconds and ohhhh….

_….whole again…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bingo prompt for this chapter is Love Song.


	8. Be there

Long after Crowley’s gone to his well deserved, eternal unrest Sam remembers what he said in the church- bolted to a chair and singing Bowie songs as Sam stabbed him with his blood. 

Sam remembers it for maybe the fiftieth time right before he dies. The _last_ time he dies.

Crowley was right. It _was_ always ‘them’ that would trip them up, would screw them in the end. 

They’d prevented the apocalypse, lived to meet five prophets, watched the angels fall then slew a _shitload_ of them… together. Only to miss surviving this challenge by a footfall. Because they had their eyes on each other.

“Sam…. _left_!” Dean shouts and Sam tries but he falls. In waiting a beat to shout it, Dean loses the millisecond he needs to outrun them, to escape their ugliest opponents yet; orcs, demons, golems and windigos in a blender couldn’t be nastier -- they literally … _stink_ ; sulpher and sweat and _disdain_ for all others. For the whole fucking planet. 

Plus…. they're gonna win, and there's nothing the three of them can do about that.

“Dean!” Cas’ voice shouting to him. Not shouting - screaming. Cas is ... screaming for me. Cas is terrified ‘cause I’m about to….

He feels swords and fangs and teeth and… done. He’s done. Cas might make it. Please Cas….… make it.

It gets darker by the second, but that’s okay with Dean because _fuuuck_ this hurts like none of it has ever before. And even if he could think about dealing with this degree of pain again….

He wonders if he’ll open his eyes to heaven, hell, purgatory… or a fresh horror.

“Cas, please….” He rasps, feels his lungs filling. 

His last words – _Cas, please_.

His last thought – _Be there. When my eyes open. Please… be there._

He knows Cas will hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's Bingo prompt is: Love will tear us apart


	9. Fallen, Victorious

“Father, please reconsider? Or let me _humbly_ propose an alternative.”

Castiel’s on his knees, begging it with his whole self.

They may have fallen, but they fell victorious. He _needs_ them to know it. Needs Dean _back_ and if Father won’t grant Sam and him eternity, then…. 

“Of course…” Cas nods, head down. “No tricks. They accept, or they don’t.”

Joy floods him. Desire… granted. Castiel's reward for putting heaven as much to rights as any being could hope to.

He scrambles to Dean in time to hold him as he draws in air, shuddering with the shock of a heart restarted.

“Oh, _please_ …” 

He begs Dean as hard as he begged Father.

_“Stay with me… for a while.”_

~~*~~

“Cas, you awake?” 

He answers with a wordless smile. Dean’s morning rasp has that effect. 

“Sammy called. He landed a full professorship. Tenure. He’s a made man.”

“They must be …” Cas threads a leg through his, pulling him in. “…very happy.”

“Ecstatic. Freaking eggheads. He says he’ll come hunt with us on school breaks.”

There are many purgatories. Theirs shares a seam with Earth 1.0. It has its fair share of good, bad, ugly; cities and forests, humans, demons, monsters. 

They’ll have a few centuries together. Then they’ll wind down and cease to be. No heaven, no hell – non-existence. The only true freedom. 

They’ll never be without each other for a second, again. Father promised.

“Let’s go find a case,” Cas offers, and Dean’s up, peering into his eyes.

“You mean it?”

Cas likes his comforts lately - thick sheets on the bed and much sleep. Food in moderation. Dean in excess.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

It’s so worth it – the way Dean’s up in a flash, in the shower and singing. 

Castiel says a prayer of thanks and goes to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final Bingo prompt: Love is a Battlefield. And the Bingo card!
> 
>  


End file.
